I. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a club type instrument for striking a ball and more particularly to a golf club for putting a golf ball.
II. Prior Art
Golf club putters (hereinafter "putters") of various types are known. Such putters are designed for striking a golf ball along substantially smooth grass portions of golf courses. Since putting often accounts for nearly half of a golfer's total strokes, many specialized types of putters have been disclosed. As the golfer's aim is to minimize the number of strokes, many specialized putters have been designed to maximize the efficiency and accuracy with which a golf club putter engages a golf ball.
Putters with various weighting schemes are known to those skilled in the art. Moreover, putters having substantially rounded engagement surfaces have similarly been disclosed. It is also known to provide a composite insert on the striking face of the putter to give the golf ball a soft feel at the time of engagement.
However, none of the aforementioned inventions or improvements have been done in combination. Moreover, little attention has been paid to the overall geometry of the club face and its optimization. For instance, while a putter with a substantially rounded striking face has been disclosed, its simple club face does not geometrically assure the optimum engagement of a golf ball. Therefore, the need exists to provide a golf club putter having a geometrically optimized club face and also having all of the above-described features.